Samcedes is Endgame
by blue-cornmoon
Summary: Just a space for my Samcedes one shots/prompts/fic requests. All Samcedes love!


**_A/N:_**_This was a prompt for__ kaineesheamore1__on twitter. Samcedes family fic in which their twin daughters give them some trouble. Sorry it took so long D: I hope you like it!_

Sam's head jerked up at the sound of the front door slamming. He saved the last adjustment he made to one of the online comic strips he was working on and left his office to check out what all the fuss was about.

"Go and put your things away and then come back downstairs for your time out!"

He entered the main foyer of the house and watched his wife Mercedes staring at their daughter as she headed up the stairs. A frown was etched deep on her features, her hands were on her hips and her lips and jaw, taut.

The floor creaked as he made his way toward her and she turned to face him. The furious expression on her beautiful face diffused into a weary one of frustration.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. He hated seeing her upset.

She leaned into his embrace and sighed deeply. "_Your_ daughter was being disrespectful in school today. She mimicked the teacher's voice as he gave an instruction and when she got sent to the office, she insisted that she shouldn't be punished because she did his voice perfectly… I don't understand why she can't be more like her twin…Naomi _never_ gets into trouble."

He tilted his head toward her and narrowed his jade green eyes at her. "Why are they only my children when they're bad?"

"Because."

"Because what?" he replied, pressing her to go on.

"Because _I_ said so!" she answered with a small smile, bumping him with her hip. "Besides… Jasmine is always going on and on about some television show on Disney Channel and doing those damn impressions of the characters… _You_passed that down. Not me. Plus your mother told me you were _always_ hyperactive around her age. So…"

"Fair enough," Sam agreed, nodding his head. "But if remember correctly, there was this girl I knew back in high school that was _never_afraid to share what was on her mind… she reminds me a lot of you," Sam finished when Mercedes showed no recognition of such a girl. When she rolled her eyes at him, he poked her rib cage with his long fingers.

Mercedes glared at him as he gave her a knowing look. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she replied, trying unsuccessfully to shrug him off. "Sam!" She protested as he nibbled on neck and tickled her sides. She was determined to remain stiff and stern. Sam was so good at getting her to unwind but right now she _needed_ to be wound up. Someone had to be the disciplinarian in the house.

"Hmmm…?" He hummed as he wrapped his arms around her and continued his work.

"This is not…. Mmm, not the time," she finished breathlessly, no longer struggling against him. She shifted her body and let her lips collide with her husband's. As silly as he could be, he always knew how to make her feel better. She didn't feel nearly as tense anymore.

"Eeeeww," came two small voices in unison.

The married couple turned to see two beautiful little girls staring up at them with their noses scrunched up. Naomi had her hands over her eyes peeking through her fingers while Jasmine's big green eyes just stared.

Mercedes immediately released Sam and assumed her authoritative stance. "Wall. Now," she commanded Jasmine. The little girl folded her arms over her chest and pouted, but knew better than to disobey her.

"Naomi honey, go to the kitchen and start your homework. Daddy will help you."

Sam kissed Mercedes' forehead before he walked over to lead their other little girl into the kitchen.

Alone with her outspoken child, Mercedes took a seat on the nearby couch and picked up her magazine. She didn't really like punishing the kids but if she left it up to Sam, there would be no order in their home. She peered over the pages of her book as the young girl shifted on each foot.

Mercedes shook her head. She hadn't even been there for two minutes and she was already getting restless.

"How long do I have to stay here Mommy?"

"Ten minutes Jaz," Mercedes replied flipping her page.

"My feet hurt Mommy. Look!"

Mercedes glanced over at the little girl who was stooping down and rubbing her 'aching' feet.

"That's awful honey," Mercedes replied appeasing her for a moment, "…but you still have about nine minutes left…"

The girl pouted again, but turned back toward the wall.

It wasn't long before she became impatient again. "Is punishment over now?"

"No Jasmine. Still seven minutes left."

She began to whine but quickly stopped when Mercedes told her she'd add more time for every complaint.

Mercedes stared at the back of the little girl's head. She shook her own as she realized that Sam was right. She was a dramatic little diva, much like she used to be when she was younger.

Mercedes would never admit this to Sam though.

She'd never hear the end of it.

After that, other than a sigh, a hum or a squat or two, she got no more whines from Jasmine and she read her magazine in peace.

When time was up, she looked toward the girl. "You can go now Jazzy. Your time is up."

But the girl remained at the wall.

"Jazzy?" Mercedes repeated as she made her way toward her only to discover that her little diva had fallen fast asleep.

Mercedes smiled fondly at her daughter's slumped form. She stooped down and picked her up in her arms and headed up the stairs to the girls' bedroom. Two small hands wrapped around her neck as ten tiny fingers gently played with her hair.

Mercedes slowly unclasped her daughter's fingers as she lay her tired rebel onto the bed. She kissed her cheek lightly and closed the door softly behind her before making her way back down the steps to find the rest of her family.

What she saw as she stood on the bottom step caught her by surprise. Little Naomi was now standing in Jasmine's place. She gave Sam a quizzical look and he quickly ushered her into the kitchen.

"Sam…" Mercedes began. "Why is my Honey Bunny facing the wall?"

Sam's eyebrows creased and he folded his arms tightly over his chest before responding in a hushed whisper. "_Your_daughter thinks she's grown."

"What do you mean?"

"Bunny's found a _magician_."

Mercedes frowned still not understanding.

"The unicycle is now a _bicycle_. The wheel has found another wheel. _Partner__wheels_," he replied, eyes wide and hands gesticulating. He hoped Mercedes would get it without him spelling it all out.

"Sam, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Sam sighed heavily as he prepared to drop the bomb. "She's made a little 'friend' Mercedes. _Your_ daughter has a boyfriend!" he hissed


End file.
